Nations and Ladybugs
by kayoi1234
Summary: Mairnette notices four people from when she was younger. So she goes down the Eiffel tower to say Hello.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nior.**

 **AN: For future reference,** ** _Je vous remercie_** **means Thank you in French.**

"Well My Lady isn't it a nice night to be out and about." Cat Nior said to his partner, both whom were sitting on a beam on the Eifel Tower.

"I suppose it is, Kitty." Ladybug replied, staring out over the rooftops of Paris.

"Sets the mood, don't you think?"

"No it doesn't cat."

Ladybug looks around again, and saw four on the ground, four people she recognised from childhood.

 _-LINE BREAK+FLASHBACK START-_

" _Hello? Is this bakery open?" asked a man as he stepped inside._

 _This man was of average height, and was quite handsome, with blonde, shoulder length hair and stubble on his chin. His eyes were a very light blue._

 _"You Wanker! Of course It's open you frog, or you can't read?" another man said as he followed the first in._

 _This man was a bit shorter than the first man, and his eyebrows were very thick. He had the greenest eyes Marinette had ever seen._

 _"Dudes! C'mon I'm starving! Do they have Hamburgers?" said another man._

 _This one had dirty blond hair, with a cowlick and he was wearing a bomber jacket and glasses._

 _"Alfred, please be quiet. It's still early morning." Said a quiet voice._

 _The person who the voice belonged to looked nearly like the man that came in before him, with the exception of a spiral of hair coming out and he was holding a polar bear. He also wore glasses._

 _"Welcome to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie! How can I help you!" asked a child Marinette, looking up at the four men._

 _"Ah,_ Bonjour _young madam. I believe you can help me." Said the handsome man._

 _"Ok! What would you like then?" she asked, pulling some paper and a pen to write down the order to give to her father. "Can you also tell me your name, so I can remember what to give to each of you"_

 _"I'd like one of those Éclairs dudette! They look really good!" said the man in a bomber jacket. "By the way, my name is Alfred F Jones, and I'm the HERO!"_

 _After noting that down, Marinette looked at the three others._

 _"Eh? I'd like Croissant if it isn't too much trouble." Said the one holding the polar bear. "My name is Matthew Williams, and my polar bear's name is Kumajiro."_

 _"Who?" asked Kumajiro._

 _"I'm Matthew." Mathew replied back._

 _"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'd like 6 of those Macaroons." The man with the thick eyebrows said._

 _'I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and I would like a Brioche." Said Francis._

 _"Okay! I'll go and tell my daddy now. I'll be back with your orders soon!"_

 _And she skipped off into the bakery kitchen._

 _Sometime later, she came back out and gave everyone their respective psalteries._

 _"Hope you come again soon!" she said, waving as they left the bakery._

 _"Will do dude!" shouted Alfred._

 _-LINE BREAK+FLASHBREAK END-_

Ladybug jumped down while ignoring Cat Nior, and hid in an alleyway and released her transformation letting Tikki fly into her purse, before running to the four men walking past the Eiffel Tower.

"Hello Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew." She said as she tapped each of them on the shoulder.

They turned around and saw Marinette. And then Alfred gave a grin.

"Hey Dude! You're taller now! Do you still remember our order right?" Alfred said, grinning.

"I do actually. Alfred F Jones: One Éclair. Matthew Williams: One Croissant. Arthur Kirkland: Six Macaroons. And Francis Bonnefoy: One Brioche." Marinette recalled, smiling.

"Hey, we never caught your name." Arthur said, his thick eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, we never caught your name eh." Matthew agreed.

"So, what is your name?" Francis asked.

"My name is Marinette Dupian-Cheng." She replied, smiling. "And the last time I saw you, that was ten years ago. How come you don't look older?"

The four looked between themselves and then looked at Marinette, as seeming to agree upon something.

"Come here. We have something to tell you." Francis said, then lent down and whispered something into her ear.

When he had finished, Marinette looked at him with a confused face, then said "You've told me your secret, I guess I should tell you mine."

Then she whispered the same three words into each Nation's ear.

They stood back, and stared at Marinette for a while.

Then France put a hand on her shoulder and said " _Je vous remercie_ Ladybug, for keeping my capital safe."

"Thank you for keeping the Frog alive." England said, smiling.

"Thanks dude, for keeping Paris alive!" America exclaimed happily.

"Thank you for keeping my older brother's heart beating eh." Canada said, putting a hand on her head.

"Well, thank you for being there for France." Marinette said, grinning.

-LINE BREAK+TIME SKIP-

 _Knock Knock_

"Who's the bastard whose thinking it's funny to interrupt a meeting!" Romano shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Oh come on Romano, do not fret!" Spain said, being happily oblivious to his old charge's annoyance.

"France, get the door." Germany said, sighing.

So France stood up, and walked over the door, and opened it, revealing Marinette holding several large boxes of pastries.

" _Bonjour_ France. I have several orders from you, and I'm here to deliver them." She said, offering up the boxes.

"Ah, _Je vous remercie_ Marinette. Would you like to come in and serve them?" France said, taking the boxes from Marinette's arms.

"Ah no thank you. I would need to go soon." Marinette said, looking at her phone, which was open on the Lady-blog.

"Are you sure? I am certain there are a few nations who would like to meet you."

"No. Ladybug needs to be somewhere right now, and me sure it's not here."

And Marinette sprinted off, running off to the elevator and disappearing.


End file.
